Peachy-Ohs and Dr. Pepper
by The Lady Coalition
Summary: If the GW/RW casts met, they'd... read to find out! ^_^ PG-13 for some jokes and language.


Peachy-Ohs and Dr. Pepper Peachy-Ohs and Dr. Pepper   
By The LadY Coalition   
Chapter 1: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA 

A.N.>> Everyone run! I'm doing a crossover! *Rowen, Wufei, and Heero proceed to run* Anywho, I got this idea around 5 o'clock in the morning with no sleep, probably due to the two bags of peachy-phs and five cans of Dr. Pepper (hence the name). Oh I was also reading a Babysitting, Gundam Style (thank you LittleUcchan!). So... enjoy my first Gundam Wing/Ronin Warrior crossover and very first attempt at a humorous fic. Self insertation, pointlessness, and.... some character bashing. (Literally) Tell us if you want a second chapter! ^_^ Oi! Another note, this is under a member of the Coalition's name too! 

Unimportant Notes>> Everyone's alive again in this thing. I had to have Une slap SOMEONE.   
*....* = actions   
....> = any telepathic waves, if I decide I want to use them.   
::...:: = thoughts   
-.....- = you will find English translation at bottom. 

Disclaimer>> I wish owned but I don't. 

Kayura: *downs 27th can of Boost* 

Rowen: Kayura.... maybe you should stop. 

Kayura: *squeals* Why would I wanna do that Ro-kun? *starts twitching* Stop moving arm, stop it. Stop it I say! STOP I'M THE ANCIENT ONE GODDAMN IT YOU'VE GOT TO STOP!!! *arm stops twitching* Thank you. *gets micheivous look in face* 

Rowen: Uh. Oh. 

Kayura: *picks up Ancient's Staff* Let's see what this baby can do! 

Rowen: *sweat drop* 

** Big Flash of Light, which makes everyone run out and yell at Kayura, and a big THUD ** 

Kayura: I think Mia's house landed on something. 

Rowen: Where EXACTLY are we Kayura? 

Kayura: Silly Ro-kun! We're in A.C. 198! 

Rowen: Say huh? Kayura, I'm not sure they invented that anime in 1987... 

Kayura: THEY DID NOW! *puts hands on hips* 

Anubis: *beats Kayura over the head* YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH THE STAFF! I DIDN'T DIE FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW!!!!!!!! 

Kayura: *bonks him on the head* Shut up Nubie. Mia said you did this too. *suddenly drools* Who's that?!? 

Mia: *looks out window Kayura has slobbered on* I dunno but he sure is hot. *adds more slobber to window* 

**Both rush outside** 

Duo: That was some smack down. 

Relena: *crying* THEY SMASHED MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! *returns to crying, which she does so well* 

Wufei: I never knew a house could bigger than Relena's.... *wonderment ends* AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!! SALLY SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stampeding Kayura and Mia run him over* 

Mia: *to Kayura* Hey, Kayura-san we escaped the awful 80's haircuts and big hair. 

Dorothy: *to Quatre* Oh my god, their clothes are, like, so out of style! I mean, nobody worn those sort of tights, since like, what? Like the stone age? And look at, like, her eye-make-up-- 

Kayura: *cuts of Dorothy* GOMEN YO!!!-1- 

Rowen: *sweat drop* ::Oh, the blonde chick got her pissed. Hey! It looks like there's two blonde chicks... wait, oops, that's a guy. Anyway, that blonde chick with double eyebrows got her pissed, otherwise she wouldn't be speaking Japanese...:: *another sweat drop* Kayura calm down. 

Kayura: *ignores Rowen* I'm not the one with double eyebrows, baka.-2- 

Duo: *elbows Trowa* Hey, when she's pissed she acts like Wufei. I wonder if she can flay people too... 

Kayura: *proceeds to mulch Double Eyebrows Woman* 

Duo: *gets answer* 

Une: *being bored* La, la, la, la, la... *sees Sage come out* ...la, la, la, la... oohlala! Treize, GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD! *slaps the egotistic Head of OZ, runs and tackles Sage* 

Sage: Umm... hello? 

Sai: Does this mean she has four personalities now? 

Treize: What just happened? 

Duo: You got dissed and dismissed. *hiccups* Tee hee. 

Kayura: *sees Quatre* O.O! *jumps in Quatre's arms* 

Quatre: Um... hello Kayura-san! 

Kayura: SEE ROWEN HE'S MORE RESPECTFUL THAN YOU!!!!!!!!! Hello, Quatre-sama. 

Quatre: *feels lucky* 

Rowen: *feels hurt* 

Kayura: Oooooooh!!!!!!!! He looks cuddly! *jumps out of Quatre's arms and grabs Duo like a teddy bear* A big cuddly teddy bear. 

Kento: *feels hurt* I'm not cuddly anymore? 

Hilde: *stalks over to Kento, sticking tongue out* You're cuddly by MY standards. *kisses Kento on cheek to make Duo tweak out (he does)* 

Rowen, Quatre, & Kento: *feels hurt* 

Catherine: *strolls over to Dais, giggling* I'm a knife thrower, what are you? 

Trowa: *eyes fall out* 

Dais: *feels lucky* I raised tarantulas, baby. *winks at Catherine* 

Catherine: *giggles* You kinda looked like a pirate to me. 

Trowa: *inserts eyes back into head only so they can pop out again* HEY BUSTER! THAT'S MY SISTER! 

Dais: *runs off with Catherine* 

Catherine: TROWA I'M ELOPING!!!!!!!! 

Rowen: I knew this was a bad idea. *sweat drop* Oh well. *reads book* 

** Zechs and Noine sit on sidelines ** 

Noine: This is somewhat entertaining. 

Zechs: I'll go make the popcorn. 

Noine: *sweat drop* 

** Back to the MAIN story ** 

Talpa: *decides to take over world AND colonies because they are so pathetically dependent on technology* 

Heero: What the hell do you think you're doing? 

Duo: *with Kayura still latched on to four foot long braid* Uh, oh. Here we go again. 

Talpa: I'm almighty and powerful master. You can not escape techno boy! 

Heero 'Techno Boy' Yuy: *changes into: NEW TECHNO ARMOR!!!!!!!!! and yells* MISSION ACCEPTED!!!!! 

Kayura: I didn't know about that one. 

Ryo: Never heard that power-up before. 

Kayura: He's kinda sexy in that... *lets go of Duo's braid for first time in five minutes* 

Duo: Hey Heero, it looks like Wing Zero! Crotch rocket and all! 

Heero: *beats Talpa with stick* TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! 

Talpa: MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away* 

Heero: *looks satisfied with work he has done* Mission accomplished. 

Une: *still latched onto Sage* Hey, Sagers will you marry me? 

Sage: *eyes pop out of head* Oh my. 

Une: *puts out lower lip* You don't like me anymore? 

Sage: Um... wait No! I mean, wait. 

Treize: Damn baka. Doesn't know how to handle Lady Une. 

Sage: I'm going kick your ass, asshole. YOU DON'T CALL MY WOMAN THAT!!!!!!!!!! *charges Treize with chopsticks* 

Treize: *pulls out fork* 

Quatre: *still hurt* I always wondered why Treize and Wufei foiught... they're too much alike. *scratches chin like Michaelangelo* Good thing Une kicked 'em both in the *ahem* 

White Blaze: ::Ooohh... looks like its lizard for dinner.:: 

Wufei: *just getting up from being trampled over* Uh oh. THE LAST OF THE TIGER CLAN!!!!!!! KILL IT!!!! 

White Blaze: ::That's what he thinks.:: 

Heero: I think the tiger's kinda cute. 

Kayura: *jumps in Heero's arms now* You're kinda sexy in the techno boy armor. 

Heero: Hn? 

Rowen: *still reading book* 

** Dais and Catherine still nowhere to be found ** 

Trowa: *set on killing Dais* 

Sekhmet: Hey that chick with the crossiant rolls in her hair's kinda hot. 

Wufei: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU DISGRACEFUL UNHONORABLE YOUMA -3-!!!! 

Sekhmet: *pulls out 6 Katanas* Wanna bet bastard? 

Wufei: *pulls out 1 Katana. Looks from Sekhmet's swords to his one sword and runs* 

White Blaze: ::Barbecue sounds good, especially Dragon barbecue:: *proceeds to tackle Wufei* 

** Treize and Sage are still fighting chopsticks and prongs clashing in the Colony's artificial sun ** 

Relena: *still crying in hysterics* 

Sai: Its okay, dear. *hugs Relena* 

Relena: *snaps out of it* I feel better now. *proceeds to knock Sai onto the ground and kiss him* 

Sai: Uh oh. ::This doesn't too good.:: HELP!!!! 

Heero: *laughs like the psycho he is* MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT RID OF HER!!!!!!!!! *does happy dance* 

Sai: This isn't proper. Get your bloody hands off me! Okay, maybe not. 

Hilde: *grabs Duo now that he is free of Kayura's grasp and smacks him over the head* You baka! Cheating lying bastard! I need Springer!   


Duo: How 'bout Mama Quatre instead? 

Rowen: *still reading book* 

Ryo: Uh, excuse me, um, Miss Amazon-like Woman pulling the braided idiot around, but what did he ever do to you? 

Hilde: EXCUSE ME?! Do you really want to know what he begs for at night? 

Duo: Hey, babe, the whole world does not need to know our sex life. 

Hilde: Alright. Whatever. 

** Duo and Hilde skip off like in the Wizard of Oz, as the true former ruler and dictator of OZ is beat to a   
pulp Sage Date who looks REALLY pissed ** 

Sage: *grabs Une* What's your name anyway? 

Une: *bonks Sage on head* You should know. 

Sage: *turns to Rowen* You're right man, loving people who proceed their name with Lady can be a bitch and it HURTS. 

Rowen: Hn *still reading book* 

Kayura: WHO PROCEEDS THEIR NAME WITH LADY BESIDES ME!!!!!!!!????????? *tweaking out* 

Heero: *drops Kayura* 

Une: Me, you ingrate! 

Kayura: You do not insult the ancient one. 

Rowen: *looks up from book* 

Sage & Rowen: *sweat drop* 

Une: I propose a cat fight. 

Kayura: Challenge accepted! 

Wufei: *being used as a scratching post for White Blaze* 

Ryo: *cheering White Blaze on* 

Wufei: *making note to kill the guy with big black hair when the cat is done* 

Une & Kayura: *in fighting stance positions* *rear back arms like going to punch each other* *and hug!* *both yell:* BOOST!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sage & Rowen: *groan* 

Rowen: *reads book* 

Sage: Yeesh. 

Kayura: LOOK! *spots Wufei* White Blaze be nice to the poor, sexy, little slanted eyes man!   


White Blaze: ::Damn I was going to fry him.:: *backs off* 

Ryo: *runs* 

Wufei: Weak women. Disgraceful. *sees Relena making out with Sai still* So unhonorable. 

Kayura: DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID!?? *prooves to Wufei White Blaze has nothing on Ancients when it comes to beating Chinese men with egotistical problems up* Oi! He's so bad, but he's cute! 

Kale: What about me? 

Rowen: *jumps out of seat and launches for warlord* WHAT?! 

Rowen, Kale, Quatre, Kento, Duo, & Heero: *feel hurt* 

Trowa: *feels left out* 

Mia: *tackles Trowa* You're MY sexy quiet man. 

Catherine: *comes back in with Dais* HEY! BITCH! THAT'S MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! 

Duo: Maybe we do need Springer. 

Hilde: *pulls Duo away and back to apartment* *will not go into detail* 

** Zechs and Noine eating movie popcorn and sharing jumbo softdrink ** 

Noine: This is getting interesting. 

Zechs: That Brit better get his bloody hands off my sister!   


** Catherine & Mia having a WWF Smackdown. ** 

Wufei: *delirious* Ooohh look at the pink gorrillas.... Mommy can I have a cookie? 

Kayura: *still sitting on Wufei's stomach* 

Une & Sage: *run inside house nobody asks why* 

Sally: *flirting with Sekhmet* Yeah, I go for guys with black beady eyes. 

Sekhmet: *blushes* Do you wanna see my anaconda collection? 

Sally: Sure! *they skip off together* 

Howard: *has been silent until, sighs, and goes to sit with Noine and Zechs* Crazy people. 

Kayura: *sees Rowen reading book* *end of Boost rush* Oh Ro-kun! I'm sorry! You're still my main man! *falls asleep leaning against Rowen* 

Wufei: *mumbling incoherently* 

Heero: *yells at Relena and Sai* GET A ROOM!! *walks off shaking head* 

** Trowa grabs Mia and Dais grabs Catherine, they run in opposite directions ** 

Kento: *sulking* I can't believe I'm not cuddly anymore. *sulks off to room in Koji, replanted on the Peacecraft, house ** 

Relena & Sai: *do as Heero has suggested* 

Anubis & Kale: *grab Wufei still mumbling his mommy and take him to the mental institution* 

Howard: I guess I'll go work on that super-techno armor now. 

Zechs: You're right Noine that was entertaining. 

Noine: Yeah, we're going to need an extra jumbo sized popcorn for the reunion. 

Zechs: *pokes sleeping Kayura* Is she dead? 

Noine: No. 

Zechs: Okay. 

Noine: Psychos. 

Finis! 

A.N.>> You like? Yeah? *german voice* Oh GOOD! For those of you who didn't, I have been suggested to a mental ward to go to to a mental ward. ^_^ This is an example of what Boost can do for YOU! Ja ne!   
~~Lady Kayura and Lady Une~~ 


End file.
